


Rough Rides and Cotton Candy

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean’s dirty innuendos, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: Cas has decided to surprise you by taking you to a funfair and well it ends up with a rough but fun ride.





	Rough Rides and Cotton Candy

You raised your eyebrow and tilted your head in confusion, as soon as you saw what Cas put in front of you, “Really, Cas….you wanna go to a fun fair?”

A blush appeared on Cas’ cheeks, which you always thought was adorable as fuck as you found he blushed a lot usually around you. It was sweet in a way so you always tried to make him blush as much as you could. You got pulled out of his thoughts when you saw him look down, hearing him whisper, “Well I’ve never been to a funfair before and well… it looks fun from what I’ve seen.”

You sighed deeply, shaking your head and wondering if you should give in. You obviously couldn’t say no to him, however you didn’t want to say yes either as the last time you went to a funfair, it didn’t end too well.

“Cas…..” You looked up at him and straight into those bright blue eyes that you was always so attracted to, “O-Okay, we can go but let me go and see if we have a case first, alright?”

You saw a massive smile appear on his face as he walked out of your bedroom, leaving you a bit confused as to why he wanted to go to a fair in the first place.

You sighed again, quickly getting changed into some jeans, a plain t-shirt, your leather boots and jacket and also you grabbed a knife just in case before you walked out to the library where you knew Sam and Dean were.

“Hey, you two!” You walked over to the table and saw them both on their laptops, most likely trying to find a case since you all hadn’t been on one for a while.

Sam and Dean looked up, smirking when they could see that you are dressed, “Oh….hi, Y/N.” You saw that Dean was trying not to say something and it got you very curious.

“Right spit it out, what don’t you wanna tell me? I can see it in your eyes, Winchesters.” You crossed your arms and stared at them with the resting bitch face that you learnt from them.

Sam and Dean stood up and shook their heads, “Nothing, Y/N.” They started walking out of the library but not before Dean kneeling down to your ear, “One thing I will say to you is fasten your seat belts. It’s going to be a rough and bumpy ride.” He grinned widely as him and Sam made their way out of the library and you saw Sam slap Dean on the arm while shaking his head.

“What does he mean fasten your seat belt?” You mumbled to yourself, sitting down and waiting for Cas to hurry up.

After, what seemed like forever, Cas finally came running into the library and hugged you tight, “Sorry it took me so long, Sam and Dean wanted to talk to me…about something”

You had noticed he took a long pause and that made you want to ask about what Dean said to you. But, you decided to leave the subject of that for now until you felt like it was the right time.

“Oh it’s fine, Cas no need to apologise.” You smiled softly before kissing his cheek, “So, let’s go to the fair then.”

Cas suddenly held your shoulder and before you knew it, you were both at the fair, “Damn it, Cas give me some warning next time before you fly us somewhere.” You bent over, feeling dizzy and feeling like you was about to be sick which is what always happened when Cas flew you anywhere. It had only happened once before and you thought once was enough

Cas tilted his head and you could see that he had a worried expression on his face, “I’m sorry, Y/N I will remember for next time and don’t worry I’ll heal you.” He touched your forehead and after feeling something surround you, you felt a whole lot better.

“Thanks, Cassie.” You slowly stood up and looked around, “Right what do you wanna do first?” You saw him look around with a look of amazement and wonder at all the rides and stands there were. You would have been lying to yourself if you didn’t find it cute.

After, about a minute, he pointed to the bumper cars and that is where your amazing night began. You and Cas tried everything out, including him trying cotton candy for the first time, which was hilarious, and being with him actually made you forget about your bad experiences with fairs.

The last ride you both went on was the Ferris wheel, which had been your favourite since you was a little girl. Once, you and Cas got to the top and it stopped, you looked around and saw the beautiful view all around you. Up until that moment, you had nearly forgotten how breathtaking it was being at the top of the ferris wheel with people walking on the ground underneath you.

“Y/N…” You had heard Cas say which pulled you out of your old memories. You had turned to face him and without any warning, his lips were on yours and he was gently kissing you.

‘Oh my god Cas is actually kissing me.’ You thought to yourself and you couldn’t help but kiss him back. You found he was a better kisser than you thought he was going to be and it was better than all of your dreams about him.

Soon enough, the kiss started to become more deeper and frantic as you both needed more and you both didn’t need words to say how you felt because you poured all the love and feelings in to the kiss.

Before you knew it, you were both suddenly back in the bunker, in your room and you found out that night that Dean was right about one thing. You definitely did have a rough ride but you loved every second of it.


End file.
